Metal Gear Lemons (that aren't made of metal or gears)
by MarbleSyntheticsWithLewdness
Summary: Metal Gear has some amazing characters with great design. I want to use many of the characters because I'm a weirdo.


**AN: I enjoy The Phantom Pain and I hope that Metal Gear will be something to remember for a long time.**

 **Also, I'm writing the "8th** ** _chapter_** **" as a long, more story, more sexual, definitely deviant, short story. It will include mostly everyone,**

 **including Yordles, Piltoverians, Noxians, Demacians, Zaunites, Ionians, and even those from the Shadow Isles. It will be a "mafia/gangster"**

 **styled story. Sorry if it takes a long time.**

Afghanistan is a big place. Private military companies and hired guns took up most of the land that he went through. Yet, despite the vast amount of these companies full of soldiers and men with guns, they didn't stand a chance. With tools, wit, and skill, Venom Snake took over outposts, fultoned men and equipment, and eventually had Afghanistan cleaned for one whole day. For one whole day, Afghanistan remained quiet. No language was spoken except for nature's conversation to itself and the aching pain in his body. Venom Snake, Ahab, "Big Boss", "Boss", V, whatever he was supposed to be called… he felt tired. How long had it been since he saw the salute of a sane Diamond Dogs member? How long had it been since he heard the harsh and pained voice of Miller and his cane? How long had it been since he heard Ocelot giving him a report on recent events? How long had it been… Since he saw her? Her… Her silence that spoke a language so heavy it weighed him down. Her stare, her… everything. The way she looked at him, the way she worked with him, the way she played with him during his time in the aerial command center.

Ahab missed Quiet. He missed having someone to cover his back, to help him take down an entire encampment of soldiers, or to provide a distraction when he needed to infiltrate. It's not like she had died or left him, just that he missed her. It had been at least two months by now. He chose to wander the land of Afghan alone and he regretted it. He foraged for food from the military camps, slept in vehicles hidden in the mountains, and scrounged for ammunition when he needed to. It was a life that felt like it should be familiar, but imaginary. A hell? A heaven? Who knew. It felt more like a middle: a heaven of duty and purpose, but a hell of loneliness. Maybe it was time to go home, Afghan was clean and quiet for one whole day anyways.

The sound of Miller's surprised voice was amusing. The way he said, "B-Boss!" and how quickly he sent the chopper as well as the background noise of the support team clamoring to attention, it was like lights from a house in a cold night. "House", "Cold night", an actual house would be nice if he lived any other life. Pequod's signal was quick, only a few minutes and the way he flew in showed the pilot's excitement. As he boarded, he saw the beaming face of the pilot and got a "Boss!" from the soldier. The ride back was silent, but the silence was filled with thoughts. Miller would throw a complaining fit, Ocelot would probably scold or support him, the Dogs would be happy, and… Quiet. How would she act? Cool and calm as usual? Excited? Happy? _Hmph, yeah right_.

What did happen was interesting. Miller came wobbling at the speed of light, Dogs ran over pulling their balaclavas and gear on, while Ocelot came twirling his revolver. A slew of "Boss"s and salutes made him smile, but he noticed that Ocelot was holding his nose with the free hand. The other men were sniffling, but not in happiness. Sure, happiness was present, but my god he smelled like shit.

"Boss, welcome back- ugh you need a bath!" Miller's voice had did a classic turn and aim from warm to disgusted. As comical as it was, being told that he smelled bad was a bit of a worry. He had an image to keep and it would affect crowd of sniffling stopped gradually though, as the sound of boots on metal was heard. The crowd of Diamond Dogs parted to reveal Quiet. The female sniper without her sniper. She stepped up to Venom and recoiled slightly. The legendary mercenary expected the deadly woman in front of him to make some silent remark, but all he got was a head jerk. _Follow me?_ The Diamond Dogs all muttered quietly, only to be silenced by Ocelot's words.

"Alright! Back to your posts!" As the crowd dispersed with looking heads, Ocelot approached the stinking man. The two looked at each other, stopping Quiet from proceeding. Ocelot's face was furrowed, trying not to retch. "Boss, I know you're working hard, but come back to base to actually shower and eat. You look horrible." The sound of spurs went away followed by a comment to Miller, pulling the blonde away. Quiet was soon on her way down the stairs to her cell, followed by Venom Snake. Ahab watched as Quiet's naked form was reaffirmed into his mind. The silent rides with her, the way she sometimes showed her body off like it was nothing, or just her general ferocious beauty. Now though, he couldn't help but find her ponytail to be a better look for her than the loose hair she had in the hospital attack. Quiet opened her cell and stepped in, waving Ahab over. She stood, waiting under the shower head. A shower with Quiet… Without words, Ahab took his chance. He stepped in and started to strip. First, the bionic arm went off, laying lone on the bed. His fatigues, dirty and torn from dirt and sneaking. His "desert fox" fatigues was dirtied to the point it was more brown and black from blood and dirt. Ahab's bare body was exposed to Quiet, his scars and his muscles from training, all to the woman who tried to kill him right after he awoke from a coma. She traced his scars, her gloved finger softly ghosting. Then, she traveled to his pectorals, his abdominals, and even his collar. Her eyes were not sad, just full of admiration and sympathy.

"Quiet." She looked up, lips slightly parted, and retracted her hand. Ahab then proceeded to undo his belt and the lower part of his straps. The boots were quickly unlaced and soon, he was in his underwear. Toned thighs, strong calves, and glutes of immense conditioning, he was a melancholy Ares. The Diamond Dogs' standard issued men's underwear was made to be simple and tight, black in color and fitting nicely to hold in the men's "package". This in turn, made something more than obvious. It had a bit of an odor, but it was much more erotic than anything. A hefty thing, held tight towards the right. Ahab's ears turned red, he didn't notice when it occurred. Maybe when on the ride, when he realized what Quiet was going to do, or maybe some other time when he checked over Afghan. Nonetheless, it was odd. He planned to simply wash with Quiet in the underwear, but not with a half-masted erection.

Quiet stared at it. It was thick more than anything and it seemed to be tight against the fabric. She looked up at him, a curious look on her face and what looked like a question on her lips. Venom Snake only grunted a "sorry" and turned away, reaching for his pants. The hand on his wrist stopped him and felt himself being pulled back by Quiet. She smiled her usual smile, the smile she had when she looked at him playfully in the helicopter when she would tease him. Shaking her ass, showing off her body, all of it. Ahab looked down as he felt something pulse in him. It was slowly extending, growing longer and slightly thicker. Quiet looked down as well, smiling happily. She stood close, feeling the hot thing against her thigh, heavy and full balls touching her crotch through the fabric on fabric.

"Hey, you don't have to-" A finger to his lips made him her namesake. She shook her head and smiled. With her left hand, she reached behind and turned on the faucet, warm water pouring gently on the two. With her right, she slowly and **painfully** slowly, rubbed his length from base to tips. With one lap from bottom to top, she took off her gloves, putting the leather one to the side and the latex one next to it. The straps came after, extra munitions and whatnot that wasn't needed for this operation. Her bare skin glistened under the light and her bikini only served to make it more erotic. She pressed herself against Venom Snake's chest, soft perky breasts against his toned hard pectorals. With fingers free from the gloves, she reached down and slowly peeled the underwear off. As it went off, the weapon demanding to be used was revealed. It slapped against her, straight at attention and strong. Ahab quickly took off his underwear as Quiet pulled them straight down. His companion and equal, on her knees, looking up with one eye blocked from his throbbing dick. The water pattering on it made it tingle as it demanded the orders from the "mother base". Quiet didn't wait.

On her knees, covered by the wet and tight leggings, she sat straight and held the meat against her face. It went from her chin to the top of her head and a bit beyond. It was about the length of the AM D114, or the Colt m1911. Its length of eight inches was threatening, but the real threat was the thickness. It was like one of the smoke grenades they carried, which suffice to say that it was heavy. Not to mention, the heat of it. Its combined force of length, width, heat, and weight made her mind run wild. XOF, Cipher, whatever the hell, it didn't matter. Big Boss, Venom Snake, Ahab, the man she fell in love with, was here and waiting for her. With one hand, slender and soft fingers not even touching each other, she gave him a light stroke. From base to tip, the giant head, the massive trunk, the missile-like thing throbbed as she stroked it. Up, down, ripping heavy breaths and moans from the phantom of the man who sold the world.

Ahab looked down, breathing heavy, and saw Quiet stroking with a loving smile. His dick throbbed even more, hard as the diamonds in the name of Diamond Dogs. She stroked, pumped, and rubbed it in the same tempo, taking in his sounds of love. It was turning red, ready to blow, but she stopped. With both hands, she held it as she opened her mouth. The man who was supposed to be washing, watched as Quiet took his dick into her mouth. Three inches into the soft wet cavern, her tongue rubbed the underside of his dick, rubbing the tip and slathering his slit and head with her saliva and pink tongue. Ahab's knees buckled, only to feel her mouth go down, those soft small lips now at the ⅔ mark of his length. She wasn't bobbing her head, but she sucked. Her cheeks were drawn tight against his length, giving him tongue service that he would not feel anywhere else. He groaned as she ran her tongue in circles, rubbing the rough side of her taste buds under his meet and on his veins while alternating by using the slick and smooth side of under her tongue on the topside of his dick. Round and round, she made loops, played with his slit, and just now started to go up and down. It was prodding her throat and soon went down, her tongue rubbing his dick as she bobbed and took in the musky meat. Ahab's hand was on her head, massaging her brown haired-head and bent over as he felt his loins clench and his dick throb. With a tap to her shoulder, he signaled his ending. But she went on, forgoing tongue action and simply shoving as much thick meat she could down her throat. Four inches, down her throat, the silky smooth yet slimy texture, rubbing his dick, made him blow his load. A burst of white, both in his eyes and down her throat, the milky and pearly substance was shot four, five, seven times, marking Quiet's stomach and throat. As she pulled off, Ahab gave one last moan, his sensitive dick feeling raw after what felt like an eternity.

Quiet rubbed her stomach and licked her lips, silent yet erotic. She watched as Venom Snake's dick rose back to attention, still ready for action. Her eyebrow was raised in surprise and excitement. Before he could say anything, she got up. A bit shorter than him, she stood in front of him. Keeping eye contact, she took of her bra, the slick article of clothing tossed aside. Her leggings and her panties soon followed, leaving her in nude glory just like Venom Snake. She turns around, letting Venom get an eyeful of her clean and wet body. Those strong yet beautiful arms, her smooth back, her taut rear that was often encased in those torn leggings, and her bare legs and little feet. She did have small feet for a soldier. Venom's eyes were traveling all over, like a predator examining its meal. Quiet gave a small show, keeping her arms up and her fingers connected, slowly wiggling her hips under the water, and turning oh so slowly. She face him, arms now behind her back and her chest bared. Those breasts, with their perkiness and those cute nipples, and the way she hid her precious mound with one leg over the other. She wasn't shy, just playful as ever. Especially with that confident smile. Her legs uncrossed, showing a hairless mound. Puffy lips and slightly spread with arousal. The sacred pink lips made Venom Snake's "anaconda" straighten to maximum length. She turned away, head slightly turned to look at him through her peripheral. Hands placed on the cell bars, hips out, and legs spread, she waited. Her beautiful rear like a crown for her awaiting vagina and the tiny little hole right above. Legs spread like bipods for an LMG, Venom Snake came closer and held her hips. With one hand on her hips, he kissed her butt, earning a small giggle. With a smile, he stood close, reared his hips and slowly pressed the attack. The missile was now a sharpened rod.

The tip went past the lips and against the small hole. The thing would have a hard time fitting, but with Quiet's saliva and a bit of water, it would work. Slowly, it went in, the fat head going in with a moan from Quiet; followed by two inches earning a groan; and four more slow inches with pants. She was panting as she held herself up against the bars. The feeling of being filled by something this thick, a pipe dream come true. Big Boss, certainly "Big", had a face of pure pleasure. He took in the feeling of Quiet's tight and wet walls, her toned muscles lightly massaging his dick with every pant. He pulled out an inch and groaned. She tightened up with any small motion, making him see stars. As he pressed back in, she pushed back, her ass against his pelvis. With a hand motion, she got his attention and made two fingers in a gun shape going back and forth quickly. _Go fast_.

Ahab held her ass tight. With a bit of determination and her approval, he pulled back half way, feeling her squeeze down on his dick. Quickly, he pushed back, touching her cervix as he did before. The softness of her vagina was heavenly, but when she squeezed, he was in nirvana. Despite how tight she was, her wetness helped. He pulled back and speared back in, making her yelp. Her voice was something beyond erotic. Someone with so much silence, crying out in pleasure as she was filled with his dick. Ahab held her hip tight and continued. Back and forth, he pulled in and out, feeling soft slickness in her and warm water when he pulled out. His balls, still heavy, slapped her crotch with every thrust, an ode to his strength.

Quiet screamed out, only to quickly silence herself. Every thrust was a ride to heaven, smashing her cervix, rubbing her walls, slapping her lips, and how his thrusts seemed to reach her brain. Her knees were failing her now, only held up by one hand.

Ahab thrusted hard, he wanted more and more. He loved the feeling of her tight walls, the way her flower lips rubbed his dick from the sheer girth, how he cavern seemed to wrap against all of his length, even the veins. He loved seeing her smooth back and her slick rear, moving with his thrust, and how her ass smacked against him and how her tight mound made such erotic sounds to make up for her lack of words. The way she moaned with every smash, the way she shuddered, the way she tightened, Ahab was in heaven. With a final thrust, he pulled out and groaned, as the water was a bit cooler now, and the feeling of his load being sprayed all over Quiet's rear, back and shoulders was sent straight through him. His muscles shuddered, his head did a dance, and his dick shot its bullets of pleasure. It pulsed and throbbed, spraying continuously.

Quiet's back was now white instead of fair skin. The hot liquid on her body was arousing, but she was already in her own high. As she crumpled to the floor, twitching in her release, she watched as the Boss turned off the water. Too much was bad, but it was good she was using it. This spent a lot of energy. With some sperm and semen drying on her back and being absorbed slowly through her skin, she was put on her bed, the old clothes now on the floor. Her eyes closed as she and tried to come down from her high while Ahab's eyes slowly went side to side as if he was in another world. Quiet lightly hummed and Ahab just smirked.


End file.
